The Best Part
by DoubleBoxEven
Summary: Kagami invites her best friend over to spend the night with her and her family. One-Shot.


Konata's coming over for a sleepover tonight. I would never tell anyone, but I'm really looking forward to it. We always have a whole bunch of fun whenever she's around so it's always great to have her over. Tsukasa is already planning the snacks she's going to bake, and will soon be out on her way to go and get what she needs for them.

Matsuri is over in her room reading manga as usual, she should start focusing more on her college work. I hate that Inori Onee-chan constantly has to remind her to work on her assignments, but at the same time, I'm glad my sisters are just the way they are, no sense grumping about their flaws since god knows I have enough of my own.

Lying here on my bed is really comfortable, but I know I should get up and help with the preparations, especially since I was the one who invited Konata over in the first place. I stretch, and groan real quick before rolling up onto my feet, and looking around for something I can do to help. The time is Seven in the evening, and Konata will be here in a half an hour. Oh jeez, I didn't realize it was that late, I'd better find something nice to wear, I can't be looking all haphazard when she arrives.

Even though she's come over a thousand times before I still never quite get used to her being...well...her. Not that her being her is a bad thing, but it _is_ often trying on my nerves, but since the whole family loves her, I guess it's alright if she's a little rambunctious. It's not like I enjoy her annoying antics or anything though, I just put up with that part of it because she makes everyone else happy.

The way I see it, anyone who makes my family happy is a good person to have around, and it's totally not like I invited her over just because I wanted to see her or anything, I did it to make my family happy.

Oh no! It's been fifteen minutes already, and I haven't done anything yet! I quickly rush over to my closet, and start picking through my clothes. Let's see, black skirt, pink blouse, red neck tie, maybe that's overdressing a little. Still I need to look cute, but not for her though, I just want to look cute because I can.

Oh fine, I'll wear it, I don't have time to pick out another cute outfit anyways. In a little bit of a rush I strip down to my underwear, preparing to change into my new outfit when I happen to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror on my desk. Sometimes I can't help it, I see myself in the mirror and I keep looking even though I know there's nothing worth looking at.

I need to lose some weight before I can even think about calling myself pretty. The only things I really like about myself are my eyes. They're my favorite color, so there's no way I could not like them. I just wish I wasn't so fat. I trace my hips with my finger. I bet if I was skinnier she would...never mind, that thought is way too embarrassing to finish.

No way! Another five minutes gone, I have to get it together, seriously, if I keep spacing out like this, Konata will end up teasing me for it, and I'm not about to give her anything else to tease me about. I hear Tsukasa saying goodbye to mom downstairs, so it looks like she's on her way to get the stuff she needs for our snacks. What an airhead, she should have done it earlier, now she's going to be late for dinner again.

Of course mom didn't remember to remind Tsukasa, so it looks like I now know where that airheadedness came from. I wonder who I take after more? Oh well, time to get dressed. As I put on my clothes I examine them for wrinkles, and thankfully there aren't any. So now it's time to head downstairs, jeez, I'm like a little kid right now, I shouldn't be getting excited over something as normal as a sleepover, but it really is nice to have fun with your friends.

I know Konata's going to be excited too so it's not like she can tease me about it, but still, out of me, her, and Tsukasa, I'm supposed to be the most level headed, so I can't go turning into a kid just because we're going to have some fun, playing games.

Now fully dressed, I leave my room, turning the light off on the way out, after all someone has to conserve electricity, even if only a little. As I walk past Matsuri's room I always get a playful urge to go in and distract her from her manga. Sometimes I really love bugging my little big sister since she's the only one who will ever treat me like a kid. I'll ignore the urge for now though, since I don't want any arguing when Konata arrives.

Mom is cooking dinner, it smells great, but I can tell it isn't quite done yet, so maybe there's still something I can help with. If we're going to all have a great night, I want to know I at least helped with some of it. I head down the stairs looking towards the kitchen, and my stomach grumbles hungrily, but I'm not too worried about it because it's almost time for dinner, and maybe I can help with the finishing touches.

In the kitchen my mom moves back and forth between a bunch of different things, quickly losing my comprehension, but I'm pretty determined today. Today I'm going to make myself useful in the kitchen, and Konata will have to finally admit that I can do housework too! The only problem is that my mom is so focused on cooking she hasn't even noticed me, and I don't really want to interrupt her, and accidentally ruin the meal she's making, but I have to do something.

"Hey mom, is there anything I can help you out with? Since I invited our guest over I feel like I should share some of the responsibility for feeding her, so I can help you finish the cooking if you want."

As I speak those words my mom turns to face me, and I see her fear even if only for a moment. I know that face! That's the same face Tsukasa makes when something is wrong, but she doesn't want to tell anyone and be rude! Her composure is back in a moment, and she flashes me one of her prettiest smiles, and says, "Actually I think I'll handle the cooking Kagami. If you really want to be a big help to me though, why don't you set the table, that'll help me out plenty."

Brushed off in the kitchen...again...by my own mother. Of course she knows I'm useless in the kitchen, but I was really hoping she had some kind of secret she could share with me that'd make me better at cooking, and not just set me to a chore. Oh well, I opened my big mouth and offered my help, so I guess I'll set the table, somebody has to do that, so it may as well be me.

Upon reflection this may actually be the most important task of all since everyone needs dishes to eat off of, and utensils to eat with. Alright...that justification was a little sad, but it _is_ nice to be useful. I suppose she could have just said she had it under control, and that would be the end of it, but she let me help out even if it's nothing big. She knows how much tonight means to me, for everyone's happiness of course.

The table setting I've done a million times since that's all anyone ever asks me to do in the kitchen besides fetch things to go in the meal. It isn't very hard to set out a plate for everyone and some silverware, and maybe I'll even fix everyone's drinks to go the extra mile, but honestly, I have no idea what all of them want to drink, it'll be better to wait, and just let them all get what they want.

After setting everything in place I stop and inspect my work, and the whole table is arranged nicely. Just as I straighten up the cloth I hear the doorbell, and head out of the kitchen. I can't help but smile since now that Konata is here, the fun can get started. Here comes the best part of the whole night, not that I could ever say that out loud.

I open the door, and hear an excited voice yelling,

"KAGAMIIIN!"

I stumbled back as she gives me a high speed hug that nearly knocks me over, what did she call that again? A glomp I think. I try hard and manage to suppress my giggle as I immediately retaliate with a verbal lashing, saying, "Konata! It's rude to just tackle people in the doorway, what would you have done if it was my dad answering the door or something? That would have been really embarrassing."

She smiles her big dumb grin up at me, and says, "It's fine. I knew you'd rush to the door to greet me Kagamin, after all it's only proper for the inviter to welcome the invitee first."

Whatever...she's always like this, so laid back and relaxed. Just once I'd like to see her get flustered over something other than forgetting the tune to an anime theme. She's here though, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt decorated with some anime character's triple barreled pistol.

I happen to glance to my left and notice the clock on the wall, I had lost track of time while setting things up at the table, and now I have a good reason for seeming upset when she glomped me. I tell her, "You're late Konata! You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

She responds without a bit of hesitation, "It's okay though, because Yuki-chan said in our culture it's considered polite to be a little late."

It's a waste of time to tell her that Miyuki was saying that about the culture in Mexico, not Japan. I don't know why I feel odd now, as she looks up at me, and her big green eyes make my stomach flutter, I always feel weird when we have extended eye contact, but this time seems different for some reason I can't quite place, but I know it has something to do with some stupid little thing I'm forgetting. This one isn't her fault.

My mind is taken off of the matter when Tsukasa comes through the door, and says, "Onee-chan, I got what I needed, and I made it back in time."

My little sister is winded, she must have realized she was going to be late for dinner again halfway through the trip and run the rest of the way. Now she's looking at me with curious eyes, and I'm getting that feeling I had just a second ago once more. We stand there in silence for probably another fifteen seconds, and then Tsukasa smiles, and says, "Gee, you two sure are close, huh?"

I look down at Konata who has a light blush on her face, what's that all abou-oh crap. My arms are still around the middle of Konata's back, holding her close to me, they have been like this the whole time because I forgot to let go of her after the glomp. I hastily unglomp myself as Konata giggles, and says, "I might have just raised a flag."

That's why I had that awkward feeling, way to go "smart girl," you're living up to your title now aren't you? I hear footsteps behind me as mom exits the kitchen, and says, "Come to the kitchen all of you, dinner will be ready in just a moment, and Kona-chan you can just leave your bag by the door, Kagami will bring it up to her room for you once we're finished eating. Come eat while it's hot now."

"Yes Ma'am," The three of us reply in unison.

The smells coming from the kitchen are great, and the three of us head in, and while Konata and I have a seat on the left side of the table, Tsukasa busies herself putting up the things she bought. Soon she takes a seat on the other side of Konata, while Matsuri, and Inori Onee-chan sit on the other side from us. Mom and Dad sit on opposite ends of course, and after the prayer, we all start grabbing food.

Tsukasa is the last one to grab anything as usual, she always waits until everyone's hands clear away from the food before grabbing her own, she's going to miss out on all the good stuff like that. Konata's been here enough to learn she has to grab it while it's there, and she has no problems, although her first time over, I had to guard food for her since she wasn't used to the way my family eats.

I usually focus on the whole eating part of the eating, but apparently Konata can't do that as she has to tell everyone about the wonderful adventures of squid girl that she'll never find out I already know about. My mom loves listening to it, I'm not sure what my dad thinks since he's always so quiet and thoughtful. He's smiling though, so I guess he likes having her around too. I'm glad, I don't know what I'd do if my family didn't like Konata. I'd hate to have to always go over to her house to hang out because her dad creeps me out. I guess if he raised Konata all by himself though, he can't be all bad, besides sharing his adult games with her.

Once I've eaten my fill, I'm much more inclined to listen to the flow of the conversation as I hear Konata telling Matsuri, "-and then he has to make a big choice because she left it all up to him. Honestly, even though it's treason against the brigade leader, there was a little part of me that hoped he'd stay. You know if you're so interested in the movie, it comes on at 2 am on TokyoTV. We could all watch it together as a whole family, it'd be great."

Of course my mom says, "I don't know about that Kona-chan. None of us ever stay up that late here, although I suppose if you three have your homework assignments done for your break all finished up, you, Tsukasa and Kagami could stay up and watch it in the living room. Only if you actually do some of your homework though, I'll be listening to make sure."

Mom, don't lecture Konata about homework, that's my job. Of course this is where Konata says something embarrassing, and sure enough I hear, "No worries Miki Onee-chan. I don't want to be a bother to you all, and I have it on DVD so I'm not too worried about it. We'll still get our homework done though."

No way! How can mom get her to promise to do her homework, but she never listens to me. I can't help but glare a little at my mom, it's not fair Konata listens to her and not me. I'm supposed to be more important to Konata than mom. Please tell me I didn't really just think that.

My mom giggles at Konata's behavior, and replies, "Someone must be hamming it up to help out their New Year's allowance."

Wow. Konata gets New Year's allowance from my parents? I knew she was pretty much a part of the family at this point, but that's just sad. Not sad that my parents will give it, they're good people, but I know for a fact she won't even try to turn it down. Now I'm smiling at her again, I can't help it, she's such a kid.

As the conversation winds down, Inori and Matsuri begin clearing the plates It's time for myself, Konata and Tsukasa to get to work on our homework though. I've actually already done mine, but I know these two probably haven't even started. I stand up from the table, and tell them, "Alright you two, let's get to work now."

Two cute groans follow my statement, but I'm not budging on this. Tonight is going to be fun for us all, but we can't get to fun until the homework is done, so I won't put up with any arguments there, we'll do our homework, and then we'll have the whole night, and tomorrow to talk and play. Konata responds, "But Kagamiiin. We can do our homework later. It doesn't matter when we do it so long as it gets done."

Tsukasa added in her bit, saying, "Yeah, sis. We can take it easy for now, and also I have to make dessert, maybe we can do it after that?"

Hmmm. Dessert sure does sound good. No wait, I'm being bribed, no way I'm falling for that one again! The most that can get her is a compromise. Wait no, she still has to do her homework, but Tsukasa will also be around longer, so maybe we can do it tomorrow night for her. I tell them, "Fine. Tsukasa, you can make dessert, while Konata and I work, but don't think you're getting out of your homework, I'll make sure to spend extra time with you to get it done."

Konata looks adorable as she looks pleadingly at Tsukasa, hoping for escape, but Tsukasa sees my glare, and shakes her head at Konata as I begin dragging the little dope off to start on her homework. I bet she hasn't done any of it yet.

I grab Konata's bag on my way to the stairs with Kona in tow, and only a moment later we're laying out the study materials on the floor so we can be comfortable. Konata looks pretty dejected while she's pulling out her notes and assignments, maybe I should let her copy my answers to get it done fast. Then again, she won't learn anything if I keep doing that though.

I ask her once we're set up, I can't help it, I hate it when she looks upset about anything, I have to do something to make her happier, not because it's her though, that's just the right thing to do...for anybody right?

I ask her, "Do you want to look at my work, so we can get to having fun a little earlier, just this once I don't mind as long as you don't tell Tsukasa."

Konata grins a big dumb looking grin as her eyes sparkle, but only for a moment, and then she pushes my notebook away, I can't believe I'm witnessing Konata not taking the easiest way out of something. When I ask her why she doesn't want my notes and assignments she looks all fired up aand exclaims, "NO! I promised Miki-san that I'd do it myself, and I never go back on my word, that's my Otaku way!"

Tch. My eyebrow twitches at the reference, but a part of my chest seems to swell with pride. I really am proud of her. A little irked that my mom's opinion of her means so much to her, and apparently mine doesn't, but I'm really glad she's taking her work seriously. Maybe there's hope for girl after all. The room is silent for a few minutes as Konata looks at the first question in her algebra homework, and then she turns to me with a sheepish grin, and says, "If you wanted to explain how to do some of these though, I won't turn down the help."

My giggle actually escapes this time, and Konata giggles back. I take my earlier thoughts back, there's no hope for this girl. Next comes the best part of the whole night, not that she'll ever hear I really think that. We lean up against my bed while I explain how to work through the formulas step by step. I make example problems that are easy, and she leans against me looking closely at my problems as I make them.

She really is a smart girl, she grasps the equations quickly enough, and honestly if she had taken proper notes in class, and her handwriting wasn't so awful, I think she wouldn't even need my help. I don't understand why she tries to do math homework in pen though. I keep grabbing her hand right before she makes a mistake, and explaining the steps she's skipping.

Now that we're done with the Math homework though, I don't know why I didn't think to just let her use one of my pencils. Oh well, no harm done. Hey wait a minute! Why is she pulling out a pencil for History homework!

History goes much faster although both of us start yawning halfway through it, and soon enough we're closing the last books. I wonder why Tsukasa never joined in on the study session, or brought us the cookies she was baking, better go check. I groan and stretch my legs as I get up, saying, "Let's go get some of those cookies Tsukasa baked earlier Konata."

"Can't move," came the response.

Konata is leaning against my bed with her arms outstretched wanting me to lift her to her feet, really, is there no end to this girl's laziness. With cookies beckoning though, I don't feel like discussing this with her so I guess it won't be a bad thing to just give in and pull her up. I grip her hands, and am surprised at how light she is as I pull her to her feet. Mental Note to self, need to drop to Konata's weight. Let's see her call me big after we weigh the same amount.

We head out of my room, and down to the kitchen where there are still some foil wrapped cookies in the oven. They're still warm, and gooey in the middle, just the way I love them. Also there are Macadamia nuts in them, which are my favorite cookie topping. Thanks sis, you're the best. I get three which leaves four for Konata, and we each get a saucer and sit down next to each other at the table.

I can hear the game shows playing in the living room which explains why Tsukasa never came up, and nobody came to get us for dessert. Once they get wrapped up in those shows they can never pull themselves away before the family game shows end. Konata and I begin eating or cookies. They're great, I really wish there were more of them, although I don't need anymore since that new diet I just started when I decided to get down to Konata's weight.

I finish my third cookie just as Konata is starting on her third, I guess she eats more slowly since she's so much smaller, because there's no way I'm really a glutton like she says. Maybe I am fond of eating, but definitely not to the point where I should be labeled as a glutton. It takes her four bites to eat the cookie, I ate mine in two.

Then she looks at her fourth cookie, and then at me, and says, "Kagami, how come I get more than you?"

That's a pretty dumb question, why ask a question with an obvious answer? I tell her, "Because you're my guest, it's only right."

Konata shakes her head, and breaks the cookie in half. Oh god, I'm staring at the cookie I know it. She's going to tease me about watching the cookie instead of paying attention to her. Then half the cookie comes towards me, she's trying to give me half so we'll be even. In my hurry to accept and not be rude though, I realize I do something stupid as I take the cookie with my mouth instead of my hand.

Konata blushes just a little as I eat the cookie right out of her hand. Then she eats hers with a happy cat smile that ensures I'll hear about this moment later on. I need to just slow down, and start thinking things out, my teasing reflex has me on edge. It's not like Konata teases about everything. She knows the stuff that I'm really sensitive about and stays away from that, so I know she only does it as a joke.

Honestly I know my worrying about her teasing isn't very founded at all. We both tease each other, it's just part of our routine, she makes a quip at my weight, and I return one about her height. She says something stupid, and I counter with logic and common sense, I can't help it we're a natural Tsukkomi and Boke pair, but it seems like that's how it is.

I don't think I'd like it any other way though. I like having my friendship with Konata. I'll definitely never speak those words to her, but it's true. I value our friendship more than anything else. Konata is just as important to me as a member of my own family. Actually, she _is_ a member of my family. Logic can prove that, why else would my mom plan to give Konata a New Year's allowance?

The cookies are done now, I sure miss their Macadamia goodness, but there'll be other cookies. After we wash our saucers we go into the television room, and sit down to watch game shows with the rest of the family. I like how Konata guesses at every question even when she has absolutely no idea what the answer is. We all laugh as she shouts out, "Mongolians!" as an answer to twelve questions in a row about Chinese history. The best part is on the thirteenth question when she finally answers, "Tsun Tzu!" the actual answer was the Mongolians.

The shows finish up at ten, and everyone's tired, I'm still reserved to playing a few video games with Konata before we actually go to bed though. As soon as the game shows end she bolts up the stairs heading for my room. Once I actually get there, she's changed into her green footie pajamas, and is breaking out her games. She brought a bunch of them, there's no way we could realistically have time to play all these.

I tell her to pick out a game while I go change into my pajamas in the bathroom, and when I come back she's already got a fighting game loaded up, and waiting at the character select screen. I grin as I sit down next to her, I haven't played this one before, and she tells me it's brand new, she was waiting to play it with me for the first time. I notice she's looking a little red as she tells me that, I really hope she isn't getting sick on me, maybe its too hot in here for her, I know its usually cooler in her house.

Konata shakes off my fussing though, yeah, I admit it was fussing. If I'm going to be a good host I have to take good care of my guests. It's as simple as that, I'd do the same for anyone who was my guest.

I pick a ranged combat specialist who uses wind attacks with a fan while Konata, true to her character, picks the biggest guy she can find muttering about his DPS or whatever, and then she launches the game. Whoa, there's a surprise. I'm not just standing on a plane facing Konata's character ready to fight. There's a whole level, and it's split screen. I barely avoided those traps at the beginning, so maybe if I hit Konata a couple times and lure her back to them she'll get caught up in them.

I can't help but screen watch, but since I don't know the layout of the level it doesn't really help me locate her. I take a left at the four way in the temple then a right at the next branch which leads me outside. That's where I see Konata waiting on me, she has a big halberd and is ready to take me out, but I use a ranged wind attack to knock over the tree beside her, and she gets knocked back by it falling on her.

I hear her grunt in annoyance as she regains herself, and I retreat back into the temple. Taking the first left, and then the next right, while making sure Konata is still chasing me. I come out at the area I started in, now where were those traps? I hear a loud whoosh, and turn in time to see Konata power attacking me, and knocking me back into the traps I was leading her into. I die after two hits, so I don't think the fan lady is a good choice for me, next time I'll pick someone tougher.

The game is actually really fun with all kinds of environmental damage options and even some RPG elements to let you level up the characters you like the most, but after two hours of nonstop playing it's time to go to bed no matter how addicting the game is. Maybe in the morning I'll get my ninja girl up to level ten.

I break out the futon while Konata is in the bathroom, and I even pull her blanket out of her bag, and lay it on the mat for her. I'm already expecting the argument that's part of our sleepover ritual when she comes back. I think it might be the best part of the whole sleepover even if I'd be way too embarrassed to tell her I actually enjoy this part.

The second she comes back into the room she stops dead in her tracks after closing the door. Konata you dope, don't make such an incredulous face over something that happens every time you come over. She looks at me with an expression of exaggerated shock, and then says loudly, "I have to sleep on the floor!"

It's hard not to giggle with how good she is acting this part out, I tell her, "Konata just lay down on the futon, because I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Well neither am I," comes her response. How immature, most people wouldn't question sleeping on a futon in someone else's house, I mean, it's not like you can just demand to have your host's bed.

"I demand to have your bed Kagamin!" comes Konata's voice disturbing my thoughts. She actually did it.

"Konata, just stop whining, and go to bed." I tell her.

Konata grins, and then proceeds to climb over of me while I sputter, and manage to get out, "Hey what are you doing!"

Konata chuckles, and says, "You said to go to bed, and I only see one bed. We can share, that way we'll be even."

I almost can't believe what I'm hearing, if this were _anybody_ besides Konata, I'd smack them. I ask her heatedly, "Even for what?"

That's when she says, "Well. I shared my cookie with you earlier, so now you share your bed with me."

I know she chose to word it like that on purpose. I turn red, I can't help it when I think about her saying we'll be sharing a bed. It's useless to argue, it's true, I owe her for the cookie, so I guess I'll let her have her way. I lift my blanket, and motion for her to get under the covers with me, even though she's already on the bed, she didn't even wait for the argument to end before that.

She climbs in and snuggles up closely to me, draping her arm across my chest, and right shoulder, while she rests her head on my left shoulder. Her right arm worms its way under my back, and soon she's comfortably resting against me.

I say in an annoyed tone, "You sure make yourself comfortable, don't you?"

Konata yawns loudly, and responds, "Snuggling is an integral part of the sleepover experience Kagamin. The experience."

I sigh loudly, and say, "Whatever. You know, it's not like I'm doing this for you. I just thought about it, and remembered it's supposed to get cold tonight."

Konata chuckles, and says, "So Tsundere Kagamin."

I feel that eye twitch again, oh well, arguing with her at this point will accomplish nothing. She's already in bed with me, so I may as well make myself comfortable, I'll be dealing with her sleeping in my bed all night...for the thousandth time. She always throws a fit until it ends up like this. So childish.

I lean in against her since I don't want to be the one giving all the support or I won't be able to feel my arms in the morning, and wrap my left arm around her back, so I can pull her close. I only do this so that more of her weight will be on my left shoulder, and better supported than on my arm, also it's much less painful.

The house is silent for the first time since she got here. I don't know why I always argue with her about this. At this point I may as well just give up, and not even bother getting the futon out next time she comes over. Her breathing is slow and even, but I know she's not asleep. When she falls asleep it slows down a little more, and becomes a little whistley. Also if I let off the support on her back, she'll start with those cute little snores she does.

I absolutely _can't_ let her go though. Not because I want to hold her or anything, it's just if I don't hold her in place she rolls all over and flops around in the bed, and it becomes impossible to sleep. So holding her is in my own interests.

My clock says we've been laying here for an hour. It sure is quiet now that she's fallen asleep, but I always lie awake for a while after she nods off just thinking. I wonder why she does this to me. When Tsukasa invites her, I doubt that she throws a fit to sleep in Tsukasa's bed. At least I hope she doesn't.

I really don't know why I suddenly feel like I need to hold her closer at the thought of Konata in Tsukasa's bed. As I hold her more closely with my left arm she groans in discomfort, so I start stroking her hair with my free hand. Konata loves it when I do that, it really does feel nice to have someone run their hands through your hair.

After a few minutes though Konata stretches, and whines out quietly, "Kagamiiin."

typical of the little dope. She's whining to me even in her sleep. Honestly, I shouldn't have fought Konata this time when she wanted to sleep in the bed, she's a member of the family, so there's nothing wrong with it. That's not it though. Here I am lying in bed, and lying to myself at the same time. The truth is, I never get to be this close to anybody. Matsuri is the only one who hugs me just to make me feel like a little sister anymore. Tsukasa hugs me for her own comfort, but Konata, she hugs me for the same reason I'm happy to have her here with me.

She just wants to be close to me, just like I want to be close to her. I think she's like me in that aspect. She has to play the big sister role to Yutaka and Patty every day since they live in her house, but she doesn't have anyone she can just be close to. It started out that way I know, but now it's more, at first it was just to be close because we were such good friends, but now I don't know why but I really love it, just being close to her.

I hope she feels the same with me.

So I have to ask myself, if I'm the smart one then why am I doing this now? Why am I holding her even tighter than before? Why am I holding her so close that my breath moving across her face wakes her up because she's not used to being this close even with me?

She opens her eyes, and looks at me.

Why is my mental filter that stops me from saying my thoughts crumbling, why am I about to say something that's going to ruin everything?

"Konata?"

"Yeah, Kagamin, what is it?" she asks, I can tell she's still a bit sleepy from having only woken up a second ago."

I tell her, "Nobody else, okay? You can't ever be this close to anyone but me, alright?"

She isn't sleepy anymore. Her eyes are fully awake, and I see the anger in them. I've known her long enough that I recognize when she's pissed off even if she likes to hide her angry side. I don't think I've ever seen her this pissed at me before though.

She releases her hold on me, and rolls over me to the edge of the bed, and says, "Tch. Whatever Kagamin."

She has a small frown on her face, it's the last thing I see of her face before she gets up, and walks out of my room. So that's it I guess. I really ruined it all. I'm so stupid. For all my intellect I go and say the one thing guaranteed to ruin it all.

I feel weak, my stomach hurts, my eyes feel warm, but I just have something in them because I'm too old to be crying over something like this. I'm a big sister, so I have to stay strong. I sit up on my bed, and my eyes still haven't stopped watering. My "not tears" fall on my lap as I look at my digital clock.

It's one-fifty-nine. She took my cover when she left my room. The little dope. I get up, and walk out of my room, and head downstairs to where Konata is sitting in the television room. She's sitting on the floor right in front of the television. The channel is turned to TokyoTV. Of course she's watching late night anime.

After all since I just ruined things for us, anime is the only thing she has to turn to here since she's too nice to wake up Tsukasa for comfort. I can't help but walk over, and I know she knows I'm here, I can still feel her anger floating off her like an unholy aura.

I stand beside her, and all I see is her frowning face sticking out of a big roll of blanket. It's so cute and funny I can't help but giggle, and get an eye twitch from her in response. I sit down beside her as "The Disappearance" comes on. I've seen it before, I took Konata out to see it at the midnight premiere.

I lean over, and rest my head on the blanket that's covering her shoulder. Honestly through all the fluff of the blanket I can't even feel her shoulder. The important thing is that I know it's there, and it comforts me. Konata looks over to me, and our eyes meet as my stomach flutters again. She says in an angry tone that's just cute with her high pitched voice, "If you're done being the stupid one Kagami, I'd like to fill that role again."

I deserved that. I nod at her, and she opens up the covers to invite me in. I shiver, not realizing how cold it was in here until safely inside the shelter of my blanket with its and Konata's heat warming me. She's sitting stiffly, and says to me, "I thought I was important enough to you that you would know. That really hurt my feelings Kagami."

Yeah, I get it I was an idiot. Everything's better now though, so let's forget it. Except her look tells me that we're not forgetting it, and going back to the happy peaceful way things were before is no longer an option. I had gone too far, and we were going to work through this right now. I could read that in her eyes.

I wrap my arms around her, and pull her in close as she leans on my shoulder like I had done to her. I wrapped my right arm around her and held her close, I begin stroking her hair again with my left hand, while resting my chin on top of her head. I'm still mad at myself for being such an idiot, but I know Konata, and this makes her feel better. A part of me wishes we could go back to just being how we were when she had come over earlier, the way we are now is too dangerous, one mistake and we could lose each other forever. I can't lose her.

She says, "You should have known, I only wanted to be close because it's you."

My bottom lip trembles, she actually came out and said it. I've known it, I really have. She's known the same thing. I kiss her forehead, and say, "I'm sorry Konata."

Now she leans against me as I hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs. I hold my Konata close, and never let her go as Matsuri comes into the television room, followed by Inori.

Matsuri says, "I couldn't stop thinking about the movie you were telling me about. So we came down here to watch it."

Konata and I scoot back closer to the couch so we don't block their view of the TV. A few minutes later Tsukasa comes down wiping sleep out of her eyes, saying, "I came to get a glass of water, what are all of you doing?"

Inori tells her we're watching "The Disappearance," and Tsukasa seeing a family event quickly gets her water and takes a seat on the floor next to me and Konata, and soon she's leaning on my other shoulder as my Mom and Dad come down. They take a seat on the couch next to Inori and Matsuri, and my mom says, "I know we said we weren't going to stay up this late, but because it's a special occasion since Kona-chan is here I thought we'd come down here and watch the movie with you all."

I smile, and maybe some of the water in my eyes might be a tear, that might be okay since I have Konata to support me. Our fingers are entwined under the blankets as she leans against me, and I hold her close, knowing that this is definitely the best part of the whole sleepover. Not that I'd ever have to say it out loud for everyone to know it. Nobody asks us anything. Nobody remarks at how close we are, because Konata's a member of our family, and the two of us know our family, and they've known it just like we have.

We've all known for a long time that Me and Konata will _always_ be together.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: First off let me say that this story was a complete and utter joy to write. It focuses on the kinds of things I like, mainly being close families, and friendship. Not only that, but I've been working 60-70 hour weeks for half a year no with never more than two days off at once, so I've been tired. Now that I finally had a day to rest, Lucky Star was exactly what I needed to feel good. Thank Yoshimizu Kagami from the bottom of my heart for giving us these characters we love.<p>

As always tell me whatever you think of the story, good or bad, I'm particularly interested in hearing about the whole Kagami POV thing though, since this is the first time I've done a POV story depending on the reviews here, I may or may not ever attempt another one.

Thank you all for reading, and in case I don't talk to you via pm before Christmas, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


End file.
